Different Shade
by SaffronAngel
Summary: This story is AU after Different Shade of Pink. The original team is back on duty as the Spirit Ninja Rangers. But can the ties between them save one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The characters you recognize are not mine. They belong to Saban and Disney.

SUMMARY: Kimberly hit her head harder than anyone thought in 'A Different Shade of Pink'. My take on what would have happened if Kim couldn't see when she woke up.

A/N: JD strikes again. I watched all three parts yesterday and the thought started swimming around in my tired little brain. I hate it when he does this to me but it has to be written now.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart opened her eyes to realize that her room was dark. She heard Tommy talking to her but she couldn't see him. She turned her head toward his voice, using it as a focal point.

"Don't you know you're supposed to land on your feet?" he asked, teasing gently.

"Tommy?" she asked. He didn't understand. She was looking straight at him but it was like she couldn't see him.

"Kim? What's wrong, beautiful?" He saw the tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

"Tommy, I can't see you. I can't see anything." The tears started falling. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'll get the doctor." He tried to stand up only to have Kim fling her hand toward him as if trying to catch him.

"Don't go! I'm scared!"

Tommy sat back down. "I won't." He lifted his communicator to his face. "Billy, Tommy here. Kim's awake but she can't see anything. Can you send the doctor in?"

"Affirmative, Tommy." Billy's voice was almost soothing to Kimberly. She knew that her friends would figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

Just a moment later, the doctor walked into the room. "I understand you're having problems with your eyes, Kimberly. Let me take a look." He looked around inside her eyes as Tommy watched.

"What's wrong, doctor? Why can't she see?"

"It appears that the blow to the head did some damage to her eyes. Now, in most cases like this, vision restores itself with time. That's the case in about seventy-five to eighty percent of these cases. The other twenty to twenty-five percent either require surgery to correct the problem or it doesn't correct at all."

"What are the chances of her vision not coming back at all?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe five percent. Of course, if her vision does return on its own, it could take months if not years for it to happen."

"How soon could surgery fix it?" Kim asked. She wanted this fixed now.

"Kimberly, I'll tell you what I've told others in your position. I prefer not to recommend surgery on eyes unless absolutely necessary. Your best bet, and the safest in my opinion, is to give this some time to resolve itself. Because surgery on the eyes carries no guarantees. It might help but it could do more damage than good."

"But I have to be able to see to be able to do gymnastics," she protested.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. But I will not recommend something that I'm not sure will fix the problem. Now, we have many programs that can teach you how to get around without having to depend on others too much." The doctor sighed. "I'm going to leave you alone to discuss this with your friends." He turned to Tommy. "Please try to convince her to give her eyes a chance to heal themselves."

"I'll try. But Kimberly can be stubborn when it comes to some things." Tommy watched as the doctor left the room. Billy came in moments later.

"Kimberly, the doctor asked me to come in and try to talk you."

"I want to try the surgery." Kim was adamant.

"You've known me for what 12 years now? You know that I wouldn't tell you a lie." Billy was right. In twelve years time, he had never once lied to her. "The surgery is risky. Do you really want to risk having the surgery make it so that your eyes never return to normal?"

"When you put it that way, Billy, I guess not. But what about my gymnastics?" Kim was on the verge of tears again and Tommy wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Kim, it doesn't matter if you do gymnastics or not. We're still your friends and we'll stand by you no matter what." Tommy placed his other hand over hers and lifted it to his mouth where he kissed it gently.

"Will you? Will you be able to deal with the fact that I can't be a Ranger anymore? How am I going to deal with not being able to go into battle with you? Am I supposed to just sit at home and wait to hear if you made it through the most recent battle?"

"Kim, calm down. Getting upset isn't going to solve anything." Billy was worried about his friend. Kimberly seemed to be on the verge of hysteria and the last time he had to deal with that was when she found out that her parents were getting a divorce.

"Maybe we can help," came a familiar voice from the door. Before anyone knew what was happening, Trini was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Tommy and hugging her best friend.

Billy and Tommy looked to the door to see Jason and Zack standing there with smiles on their faces. Tommy got up and walked over to them. "Man, am I glad to see you. I don't know what to do."

"Sensei told us what had happened. That's why we're here. He sent us to help."

"What about the conference?" Billy asked.

"It was over months ago. Zordon made arrangements for the three of us to attend the Wind Ninja Academy to advance our training. He contacted Sensei and asked if we could come to help Kim with her problem. In fact, he told us that, if she wanted, Kim could come to the Academy to stay with us and learn how to function through the blindness."

"But what about the team? Don't they need a Pink Ranger?"

"We can help find someone. Is there anyone that you have in mind right off the top of your head?"

"Not off the top. Give me a few days to think about this. But in the meantime, I'm so glad to have you guys here."

Just then, Tommy's communicator went off. He sighed. "Zordon, this is Tommy."

"First of all, let me say that it is nice to see you feeling better, Kimberly. I am sure that your vision will return with time."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Zordon."

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Jason, Trini and Zack. I believe that keeping Kimberly surrounded with friends right now can only help her."

"Our pleasure, Zordon," Trini answered with the other two nodding their agreement.

"I am sorry to interrupt your visit but I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it, Zordon?"

"Rocky, Aisha and Adam have been attacked in the park by Rito and an army of Tengas. They need your help. You must go immediately."

"Alright." Tommy and Billy exchanged glances. "I'll see you later." Tommy kissed Kim's forehead and they morphed into ninja form and left for the park leaving Kim alone with three of her oldest friends.

Jason sat down in the seat recently vacated by Tommy. "What were you doing that this happened?"

Kim told the guys everything that had happened. Jason wasn't real happy that she had sent Tommy away when she was so tired and he was just worried about her. "Kim, would you like to come to the Academy?"

"I think so. Especially since being here I can't help the team and Tommy would be constantly worried about me. Lord Zedd seems to have an unhealthy obsession with me. He tried to make me his bride remember? And ever since that, he's constantly targeting me. It's really irritating."

"Is that the only reason you're agreeing to go?"

Kim bowed her head. "You know me too well, Jase. Tommy deserves better than to be stuck with someone who can't see and needs to be taken care of."

"You know that he doesn't see it that way."

"It's how I see it. He's too nice to put it that way. He would never say anything like that. But I already know that if my sight never comes back, he'd eventually learn to hate me for clinging to him."

"He loves you, Kim. He could never hate you," Trini told her. She was sitting on one side of the bed while Zack stood beside Jason.

"We'll see. Besides, I think it would be good to get away from Angel Grove for a while. Maybe it would help me to get myself back together." She sighed. "But before I can go anywhere, I need to find someone to take over for me as the Pink Ranger."

"Don't worry, sis. We'll help you," Jason promised.

* * *

Several days later, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Zack joined the other Rangers in the command center. They had found Kimberly's replacement.

Tommy was sad to see Kim giving up her Power Coin after everything she'd been through so recently. He knew though that in leaving the Rangers, Kimberly was trying to prove herself. He just hoped she realized that she had nothing to prove to anyone that was standing there that day.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I bow to the genius that created them. I'm just the poor schmuck who borrowed them because I want to have some fun.

SUMMARY: Kim left Angel Grove to attend the Wind Ninja Academy with Jason, Trini and Zack. She had been blinded by the fall from the balance beam in 'Different Shade of Pink'. This chapter picks up years later, after the last episode of Dino Thunder. Tommy's done with being the Black Ranger but he's still a teacher at Reefside High School.

A/N: I hope this one works out ok. JD has struck again. I'm sorry folks. He just won't let it go.

**

* * *

February 11, 2005 ****Wind Ninja Academy**

"Trini, how is she?"

"Not good, Jason. She hasn't moved in hours. Sensei says she needs the other half of her heart or she won't make it to Monday."

"I'm calling him. I can only hope he'll come."

"You can't possibly be seriously thinking about calling him." Trini was shocked.

"He's her only chance and we all know it. I won't let her go that easily."

"But, Jase, he hasn't heard from any of us in so long that he probably gave up on us."

"He has to come. When I explain things to him, he has to come." Jason Lee Scott left the room to make a phone call he wasn't eager to make.

**

* * *

Later that night, Reefside, California, Tommy Oliver's house**

Tommy Oliver was grading his students' mid-term exams when his phone rang. "Thomas Oliver."

"Hell of a way to answer the phone, bro."

"Jason?" Tommy put his pen down. "How are you, man? It's been a long time."

"Too long. Look, man, I need your help. Actually, a friend needs your help. Can you come to the Wind Ninja Academy?"

"What is it, man? What's wrong?" Tommy was concerned.

"It's Kim. She's sick. You have to come, Tommy. If you don't, she won't be alive come Monday morning."

"How do I get there?" Tommy was more than ready to go if it meant keeping Kimberly Hart alive in this world.

"Do you know where Storm Chargers is?"

"Yeah. Dustin used to help out my Uncle John every now and then."

"Meet me there at eight tomorrow morning. And remember, man, Kim's life is in your hands." Jason hung up before Tommy could ask anymore questions.

Looking at the clock, Tommy decided that he'd better get some sleep if he was going to be leaving the house at five the next morning in order to be at Storm Chargers by eight.

**

* * *

Next morning, Storm Chargers**

Tommy pulled up in front of Storm Chargers at seven forty-eight. _'Amazing. I'm early for once and no one's here to see it.'_

"I knew you'd come." Jason's voice came from right beside the jeep's front door. Tommy turned his head.

"Where's Kim?" The look on Jason's face had struck a chill in Tommy's heart. He was afraid that his old friend was going to tell him that she'd already gone.

"She's at the Academy. Trini hasn't left her side since she collapsed three days ago." Jason walked around the jeep and got in. "I'll tell you where to go. I'll explain things as we go."

Just then, Tommy noticed that Jason wasn't wearing his trademark red or even gold today. He was wearing a pair of royal blue slacks and an ivy green button down shirt. "No more red, Jase?"

"Not anymore. I'm a Ranger again. Part of the Spirit Ninja team. Right now, it's Kim, Trini, Zack and I. Kim's the Heart of our team and the Crane Ninja. Her colors are pink and white. Trini's the Courage and Lynx. Orange and black are her colors now. Zack's the Loyalty with the Fox for his Ninja spirit. He gets purple and brown. I'm the Honor and the Lion. My new colors are royal blue and green." He sighed. "Kim's sick because, according to Sensei, she needs to find the other half of her heart. He can see that she is missing something or someone and, no matter what she's tried, no one seems to be able to fill that void. She's dated, bro. But not one of the guys she's dated brought a sparkle to her eyes or a spring to her step the way you always did. Most of them were shut down after just one date."

"Really?" Tommy found all this interesting. "What made you think to call me?"

"Hearing the way she was always going on to Trini about them. Tommy wouldn't have done this. Tommy would have ordered that. Tommy Tommy Tommy was all we heard out of her about each of the guys. Not one of them measured up to you and she still treasures every single memory of you and every thing you ever did together. You are the yardstick by which she has measured every single guy she's gone out with since she regained her sight." Jason pointed out the path to travel. "She would sit some nights and just talk to Trini about you and how you always looked out for her and worried about her. Then, she would end up crying herself to sleep. We realized that you were the only that could help her. She still loves you."

After about another forty-five minutes of driving through the woods, Jason told Tommy to stop. They got out of the jeep and walked through a portal. Tommy looked up at the famous Wind Ninja Academy. "It's amazing."

"You think it looks amazing from here, wait till you see it up close." Jason clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder and led him to the doors.

* * *

They stopped just outside the infirmary doors. Tommy had been amazed at the deference shown to Jason as they walked the hallways. So many of the students had stopped to bow to the Ranger. It was as if everyone knew who he was and respected him for it.

Jason knocked quietly at the door of the infirmary and then walked in. Trini was sitting in a chair beside a bed which held a pale and fragile-looking Kimberly. She saw Tommy with Jason and jumped up to hug her old friend. "Thank you for coming, Tommy."

"How can I help?"

"Sit down next to her and talk to her. Hold her hand if you wish. She must know that you are here and have no intention of letting her go quietly." The quiet voice from the shadows surprised Tommy. Sensei stepped out of the shadows into Tommy's line of sight. "You must reclaim the Crane if you are to soar again, Falcon."

"Sensei, you know Tommy?" Jason asked.

"I know that he is the one that can save our Heart and teach the Crane to soar again. It is in his posture when he saw her here."

"Tommy, she hasn't moved in almost two days. She can't even open her eyes." Trini was almost in tears and that made up Tommy's mind.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Lifting the petite form into his arms, he simply buried his face in her hair and whispered her name. "Kim."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. That much should be obvious by now. If they were mine, I sure wouldn't be working at a Wal-Mart in the middle of nowhere Kansas now, would I?

SUMMARY: Tommy has come to the Academy to help. He's amazed at the school and at the respect shown to Jason as one of the Rangers.

A/N: For those that didn't get the explanation in the last chapter here goes:

SPIRIT NINJA RANGERS

Kimberly – Heart (pink) / Crane (white)

Trini – Courage (orange) / Lynx (black)

Zack – Loyalty (purple) / Fox (brown)

Jason – Honor (royal blue) / Lion (green)

Each Ranger has two aspects: the spirit which has one color and is the trait they best personify, and the ninja which is symbolized with a different color as well as their spirit animal.

* * *

"Kim." She heard her name whispered against her hair. She felt the strong arms surrounding her. She was safe.

"She moved! Jason, she moved!" Trini's voice seemed so far away.

'_Why do I feel so weak?'_

'_Kim? Is that you?'_ That voice was familiar to her. As it came to her who was holding her, her eyes flew open only to close against the lights of the infirmary.

"Tommy?" she whispered. Her voice was raspy since her throat was dry but he recognized it all the same.

Tommy held her away from him for a moment to look into her eyes. Then, with tears in his own, he pulled her back to him, cradling her gently against his chest. "Kimberly, beautiful, I was so scared when Jason told me what was going on. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time."

"Water?" She was having a hard time clearing her throat because it was so dry. Trini was right there with the cup and straw for her. She took a couple of sips and then tried again to clear her throat. "Thank you," she whispered.

"We almost lost you, sis." Jason moved up to where she could see him as Tommy lay her back against her pillows. "Thank god I was able to reach Tommy in time."

"Sensei, what happened?"

"When I gave you the morphers six months ago, I warned you that Kimberly would have to find the other half of her heart. Without her whole heart, she would grow weak and eventually it would kill her."

They all heard the footsteps as at least three people thundered through the hallways toward the infirmary. Two young men and a young woman ran into the room. "Is it true?" the woman asked. "Did she really wake up?"

"She's awake, Tori. But she's weak. We must give her time to recover her strength."

"The students have already spread the word that the Crane is awake, Sensei. Most of the students are unable to concentrate because of the joy spreading through the Academy."

"I can understand their excitement, Dustin. After all, not only is she the Heart of the current team, she is one of the original Power Rangers. Many are excited to have her here." Sensei stepped toward the former Wind Ninja Rangers. "We must let her rest to regain her strength and stamina." He ushered the three out of the infirmary, leaving the five friends alone.

"I guess you won't get a whole lot of rest," Tommy sighed.

"No worries there, bro. If Sensei spreads the word that she is to be left alone to rest, no one will disturb her."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Sensei's word is law here. No one dares to disobey him. Well, except for the three that were just here. They've never been real good at obeying any of the rules."

"Dustin, Tori, and Shane. The former Wind Ninja Rangers."

"Tommy, I want to go outside," Kim said, giving her former boyfriend the look that he could never refuse before and still couldn't turn down.

He stood up and picked her up, amazed at how light she felt in his arms. He walked toward the others who simply turned around and walked out of the infirmary. He followed them out to the gardens.

As they walked down the hallways, students and instructors alike stepped out of the way to give way to the Rangers. Kimberly seemed embarrassed by all the attention and hid her face in Tommy's neck.

It particularly caught Tommy's attention when four young boys stopped in the hallway and made a deep bow of respect. He stopped for a moment and turned to speak to the boys only to have them run off.

Jason touched Tommy's arm. "Come on, bro. The younger ones are almost scared of us. They won't stop to talk to you unless you tell them to. Most of the time, they run off before we get the chance."

Tommy nodded and continued to follow the others to the gardens. He was about to set Kim down on a bench when three young women appeared to place cushions on the bench for her. Once they were sure the cushions were in place the three disappeared and the friends were left alone again. Tommy settled Kim on the cushions and sat down next to her.

"Now, can someone please explain this whole thing to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine but I sure wouldn't mind.

SUMMARY: Kim's awake. Tommy wants an explanation. What are they going to say?

A/N: For those of you who are actually reading this, thank you. I wasn't sure that this one would go over very well. To those who have reviewed, you are so good for my ego. And JD's just thriving on the feedback. Thank you.

* * *

Jason, Trini and Zack sat down in chairs near Kim and Tommy. "Well, about six months ago, all of us had come back to the Academy after graduating college. We were going to be instructors here. Shortly after coming back, we heard of a creature that was trolling the waters off the coast here. We tried to stop it as just us but basically got our butts handed to us."

Trini picked up the story. "When we got back on our feet, Sensei handed us the morphers and we became the Spirit Ninja Rangers. Dulcea and Ninjor had visited each of us in our dreams and revealed to us our Ninja spirits. Two days later, we went after the thing again. We defeated it but discovered that it was a part of something much bigger. Apparently, there's a new version of Lord Zedd out there and he's not happy."

"Lord Zedd? But I thought he was turned back into a human when Zordon was destroyed?"

"Was, man. Apparently, some guy named Mesogog got his hands on him and changed him back. Only he added a few things." Zack was looking rather disappointed about this fact.

"Yeah…. Tommy, are you okay, bro?"

"Even after we defeated him, Mesogog comes back to haunt me." Tommy shook his head. He looked up to see his former teammates looking at him, puzzled. "I'll tell my story later. Go on."

"Anyway, Kim here collapsed shortly after we finished the battle and we carried her back here. That's when Sensei warned us that each time Kim morphed without finding the other half of her heart, she would grow weaker and eventually it would kill her. We were able to keep her from morphing too frequently, not willing to lose her like that." Jason had now picked up the story again. "She fought us of course. Told us that there was no way she could stand to sit on the sidelines and watch this go down. So I told her that if she wanted to fight beside us instead of with us she needed to call you. She said…"

"I said that you had moved on with your life and didn't need me anymore," Kim said softly. She had bowed her head, ashamed that she had been so selfish.

Tommy turned to Kim. "Kim, look at me, please." When she finally lifted her head to look into his warm chocolate gaze, he took her hands. "I will always need you. No matter how many years pass. When I lost touch with you after you left, I was heartbroken. I spent years trying to convince myself that it was for the best. That the others could take care of you and protect you in a way that I couldn't."

"Tommy, I was scared. I had just lost one of my lifelong dreams. I was afraid of losing the other." When he looked at her puzzled, she explained. "My White Knight. I had always dreamed of having my very own white knight. You may not have ridden in on a white horse to carry me away but you saved me. You saved me many times and I was afraid that, with time, you wouldn't want to save me anymore. I was afraid that you'd eventually learn to hate me if you had to constantly take care of me."

"Never, beautiful. Never happen. I loved being able to protect you. I knew that you could take care of yourself, but I loved that you let me do it sometimes. It was something that I enjoyed doing." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close but not holding her as desperately as he wanted to.

She simply relaxed into his hold. She had missed this. She would be lying to say otherwise. "I missed you, handsome," she whispered.

"I missed you too." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and felt a peace steal over him.

"The Heart is whole again." Sensei's voice floated on the breeze to the friends. "Tommy is the other half of her heart as she is the other half of his."

"Sensei!" Tommy looked up at the man who was standing in front of him holding out a device which was all too familiar to the young man. Tommy reached out his hand and took the morpher from the sensei's hand and placed it on his left wrist.

"The Falcon and the Crane once again soar as one." The Rangers looked toward the sky to see a falcon and a crane soar overhead together. Tommy stood up to watch the amazing sight. As he was standing there with his eyes turned skyward, he felt Kim's small hands pull herself up against him. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her close.

Sensei smiled as he watched the two together. The team was whole. Now, they stood a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own them. I still hold out hope though.

SUMMARY: Kim's doing better and better since Tommy's arrival. Lord Zedd's back and he's not happy. Mesogog has raised his ugly head to haunt Tommy even after his defeat at the hands of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. You've been good for a girl's ego. Of course, JD claims it's all his doing that people seem to like this one so far. And this chapter is dedicated to TommyOliverMMPRFan and RedJewel2662, hope this one answers some of your questions.

* * *

It had been three days since Tommy had walked back into Kim's life and the two had been inseparable.

Kim was still weak but, at least she was walking on her own again. That was a marked improvement. Enough of one that Sensei agreed that it would be okay for the young woman to accompany her young man back to Reefside to get him some clothes and make arrangements for him to stay at the Academy.

As they pulled into Tommy's house, Kim just stared. "What?" Tommy asked.

"It's beautiful, Tommy. Is it really all yours?"

"You bet," he replied, getting out to come around and help her out of the jeep. They walked up to the front door hand in hand. Once they were inside, Tommy turned to her. "Tell you what. Why don't you go upstairs and pack some things for me while I make a few phone calls to arrange a replacement for me at the school?" When Kim nodded, Tommy explained that his room was the first on the left at the top of the stairs. "Can you handle the stairs okay?"

Kim nodded and started up the stairs as he went out to the kitchen and started making his phone calls. Thankfully, the first one would take care of two problems at once.

"Hello, Anton? … This is Tommy. I was wondering if you could cover my class for me? … Yeah, it's a family emergency. I'm sure how long I'll be gone but… You'll let Elsa know? That's great. Thanks, Anton. The mid terms are here at my house on the kitchen table. … I really appreciate this, Anton. Thanks."

Hanging up, he heaved a sigh of relief. That had been the hard call. Now for the call that could quite possibly get him killed.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had taken Kim several long minutes to get up the stairs; much longer than she would have thought. She was exhausted by the time she opened the door to Tommy's room.

She sat down on the bed; quickly curling up to lay down. _'I'll just lay here for a moment.'_ That was her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her weakened form.

* * *

"Hey, Hayley, look, I've got to be out of town for a while. I was wondering if you could watch the house for me."

"Tommy, what are you doing going out of town in the middle of the year?"

"It's a Ranger thing."

"Are you back AGAIN?" He could almost see her shaking her head. "Aren't you getting a little old for this?"

"No more so than Jason, Trini, Zack or Kimberly."

"Kimberly? Well that explains everything. It's all about her isn't it? Look, Tommy, she left Angel Grove years ago and disappeared off the face of the earth. I mean, she quit writing to you after what, three months? Four?"

"Four." Tommy was running his hand through his hair as his friend read him the riot act. "Hayley, she was blind. She had just been told that her dream of competing in the Pan-Global Games was gone and she was afraid that I would come to hate her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Jason did. Look, right now, she and the others need me. I'm back in uniform and I have to go to the Wind Ninja Academy for a while. Mesogog recreated Lord Zedd before we defeated him and now Zedd's back and trying to take over the world again."

"Damn!" Hayley was impressed; for a change, Tommy wasn't backing down to her in the slightest. That was different. "Okay. I'll watch the house. Just be careful. Don't let her hurt you again. So, what color are you this time?"

"Red and white. I'm the counterpoint to Kim's pink and white." He took a deep breath. "Hayley, I know how you feel about Kim. Please, try to understand. I still love her. I always have."

"Just be careful. I remember the stories about how you were when she quit writing."

"I will be. Thanks for watching the house for me." Tommy hung up and went upstairs to check on Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy walked into his bedroom to find the love of his life curled up on his bed, sound asleep. He sat down on the bed beside her and brushed the hair back from her face. "Hey, beautiful, time to wake up." She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. I made my phone calls and everything's set up. How about if I go take a shower and then we'll pack me some stuff and head back?" She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You go ahead and catch a little nap. I'll wake you up when I'm ready ok?"

She was back to sleep before he even left the room.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, she felt something shimmer in the room near her. Opening her eyes, Kim saw a face that she had hoped was long since banished to her past. She sat up on the bed. "Goldar!"

"Yes. And Lord Zedd has sent me to take you to his new palace, Pink Power Ranger." Goldar threw a fine golden dust over Kim and she slumped back to the bed, unconscious once again. Lord Zedd's minion hoisted the young woman over his shoulder and was prepared to teleport out when Tommy walked into the room.

"Goldar!" he shouted. "Put her down!"

"Not today, Tommy. Lord Zedd has plans for your precious Kimberly." As Tommy lunged at Goldar, trying to free his girlfriend, the creature teleported out of the house.

"Damn it!" He lifted his communicator. "Jason. Trini. Zack. It's Tommy. Goldar just took Kimberly. He said Lord Zedd has plans for her."

"Hang on, Tommy. We'll be there shortly."

"Hurry guys. I don't know what Zedd's got planned for Kimberly but it can't be good."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still dreaming of owning them.

SUMMARY: Goldar has taken Kim to Lord Zedd's palace. Tommy called in the others who are on their way to Reefside.

A/N: You guys have been great. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'll try to update as often as possible for you.

* * *

Tommy was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands when his teammates teleported in.

Trini knelt in front of him and took a hold of his wrists, pulling them away from his face. He was still wearing nothing more than the sweat pants he had thrown on when he finished his shower.

"I didn't stop him. She was over his shoulder, not moving, and I didn't stop him."

"Tommy, bro, not your fault. You were in shock seeing him there with her like that. None of us even thought about Zedd bringing back Goldar."

Tommy just looked at Jason for a long moment. "I have to get her back, Jase. I just have to. I can't loose her again."

"We'll get her back, man," Zack said. "We'll get her back."

* * *

Kimberly woke up to find herself laying on a table, unable to move. Her eyes shifted trying to figure out where she was.

"Ahh, there you are, my dear. Nice to see you awake again."

"Zedd? Where am I? What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you of course. I want you to stand by my side and rule the earth with me after we crush those miserable Power Pests that keep interfering with my plans."

"Sorry. Not interested. Wasn't in high school and still not now."

Zedd laughed. "You don't have a choice, my dear. I've found the perfect spell to make you my bride. And there's nothing your precious Tommy can do to stop me this time."

Kim felt a cold chill slide down her back as he laughed. What did he have planned?

* * *

"We have to find Kim's bio signature." Tommy had gone down to what had been the command center for the Dino Thunder Rangers. After Zeltrax had been destroyed, Tommy and Hayley had worked long and hard hours to rebuild the center. As Tommy had said, you just never know when you might need it again.

"How can we do that from here?"

"That's why I'm here," came the feminine voice from the tunnel entrance. Hayley stepped forward. Tommy sighed.

"Thank the Power you're here, Hayley." Trini looked at Tommy. "What? She knows these systems better than anyone. She built them."

Hayley sat down at the keyboard and started typing. "Tommy, do you have any clue as to why he took her?"

"Lord Zedd's had an unhealthy obsession with Kimberly for years and now that Mesogog brought him back, I'm guessing he's decided to make her his wife again. Not to mention the fact that they both know she's my biggest weakness."

"Mesogog brought back Lord Zedd? And I thought we had our hands full with that creep. Now we have to deal with a creep that has a massive complex about you and your girlfriend. That should prove interesting."

"Hayley, can you find her?" Trini asked, frightened for her friend.

"If anyone can do it, I'd put my money on Hayley. She's smarter than Billy." Tommy's words brought a smile to Hayley's face and Trini felt her faith in this young woman grow.

"Trini, let's give her some space," Jason said, wrapping an arm around the young woman. "Let her concentrate. You remember how Billy used to get when we would stand around watching him."

Jason, Zack and Trini stepped off to one side as Hayley's fingers started flying over the keyboard. Tommy joined them shortly. "I guess all we can do is wait now," he sighed as he sat down next to his friends.

* * *

Kimberly was trying to force herself to get up off the table and get out of this hellhole that she was being held in. She had to get back to Tommy and the others before Lord Zedd did whatever he was planning inside that armor-plated skull of his.

Just then, the villain in question walked into the room. He was carrying a goblet in one hand and his staff in the other. Scorpina, Goldar, and Divatox were all with him.

"What's that? What are you going to do to me, Radiator Face?" Kimberly yelled.

"I've brought you a drink, my dear. Nothing more." She felt the table she was laying on start to raise up to a position that reminded her of standing.

"I won't drink anything you give me. I don't trust you."

"Scorpina, hold her nose." Zedd leaned into her face. "You will drink this and then, you will be my bride and Tommy won't be able to stop me this time."

Scorpina pinched Kim's nose shut. Kim fought against the urge to open her mouth until she started seeing spots in front of her eyes. At that point, the urge was too strong and she opened her mouth for a breath only to have Zedd pour his foul-tasting brew down her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine. But I wouldn't mind borrowing Jason David Frank for a while. Long hair or not he's still a hottie.

SUMMARY: Kimberly's been forced to drink a nasty little potion and Tommy and the rest of the team are just waiting to see what's going to happen next.

A/N: I'm just having too much fun working on three stories at one time. JD's keeping me going.

* * *

Kimberly felt as if a blow torch had been taken to her stomach. She felt the force field around her release and she collapsed to the floor, crying and holding her stomach.

After several long minutes, she came up on her knees and looked up at Lord Zedd with adoration on her face. "How can I please you, master?" she asked.

* * *

Tommy fell to the floor, clutching at his stomach. "Kim!" he yelled.

Hayley turned from the computer to see her friend writhing on the floor in pain. She got up and ran to him. "Tommy!" She knelt down beside him and lifted his head onto her lap. "Someone do something!"

"I don't think we can, Hayley. I think he's feeling what's been done to Kim right now," Trini said, watching helplessly. "Ninjor! Ninjor, we need your help!"

"I'm here, Lynx." The voice from the entrance way instantly drew everyone's attention.

"Can you help him, Ninjor? Can you make this stop?" Trini was nearly in tears for her friend.

Hayley watched as the blue man approached and knelt down beside Tommy's head. "Tommy, brave and true Falcon, your Crane calls for you and you will find her. However, you will feel no more of her pain."

Tommy went still. He started to sit up. "Thank you, my friend." Hayley just sat there for a moment, shocked by what she had seen.

"Why am I surprised that a big blue guy just walked in here and fixed everything just like that?" She stood up and threw her hands in the air before walking back to the computer.

Just five minutes later, Hayley had found Kim's bio-signature. She was in a large complex under water just off the coast.

"Let's go get her."

* * *

Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne when the Rangers teleported into the base. "Where's Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly? You must mean my blushing bride. Come, my dear, our guests wish to see you." Zedd held out his hand and Kimberly stepped forward, placing her hand in his.

"Master, you called for me."

"Of course, my dear. Our guests wished to see my beautiful bride." Jason placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, knowing that Tommy attacking Zedd right now was not what they needed.

Trini wanted to throw up at the sight of her best friend fawning over Lord Zedd; even to the point of calling him Master. She powered down, hoping that she could break through the spell to Kimberly and get her to walk away from Zedd willingly.

"Kim? Kim, is that you?"

Kimberly looked at Trini and her eyes lit up. She looked back at Zedd with a question in her eyes.

"Of course, you may greet them, my dear. After all, it would be rude not to." Out of the shadows stepped Lothor, offering his hand to Kimberly as if to assist her down from the dais.

"My queen, allow me to offer my assistance." She kept her hand over his as she walked over to Trini.

"Trini!" Kimberly sighed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Kim, are you alright?" Trini asked.

"Of course I am. What did you think my husband was holding me here against my will?" Kim laughed lightly. "He would never do such a thing. He loves me."

Suddenly, Jason moved. Lothor flew back as Jason's kick landed squarely in his chest. Tommy grabbed Kim and pulled her back behind the others. Kim fought Tommy but he was stronger than she was.

"Kim, please don't fight me. It's me. It's Tommy."

"I know who you are. You've never accepted the fact that I love Zedd. You've always fought it. Even when I called to tell you that I was marrying him, you denied that I wanted him instead of you," she hissed. Tommy was so surprised at her words that he let her go.

Running to Zedd's side, Kimberly stopped and turned. "Go! Just go, all of you! Leave me here with my husband! It's what I want." Tears streaming down her face, she fled the throne room with Scorpina and Divatox right behind her.

"You see, Rangers. You can't take her from me this time." Zedd laughed as the Rangers teleported out of the base.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Nope still dreaming.

SUMMARY: Kim's turned on her friends under Lord Zedd's spell. Tommy is heartbroken. By the way, since I know it will come up later, yes the events of Turbo happened just as they appeared.

A/N: This one is a lot of fun to write but it's bogging down at times. Please bear with me. It's not easy sometimes to get these updates out.

* * *

Ninjor watched as Tommy trudged slowly up to his room. He knew that the Falcon needed the Crane as badly as she needed him. Once Tommy was out of earshot, Ninjor turned to the Lion. "Your courage will be needed desperately in the next few days. The longer Kimberly remains with Lord Zedd the harder it will be to break the spell."

"What kind of spell could make Kimberly believe that she loves Lord Zedd without making her evil?" Trini asked. "She knew all of us and saw us as friends but honestly believes that she loves him."

"It's a very dangerous spell, Trini. It is cast by way of a potion and the victim of the spell must have more every day. It becomes rather like an addiction. After so many days, depending on the strength of will of the victim, they must have it or else they become quite ill."

"Like a drug addict?" Trini asked. She was worried for her friend.

"Exactly. She will have to have the chance to purge herself of the potion before she stands a chance of breaking the spell. I warn you, my friends, this will not be easy on any of you. But once we have removed all trace of the potion from Kimberly's system, the spell will be able to be broken. She will fight us though."

"Man, this isn't going to be easy, is it?" They all knew what was going through Jason's mind.

"This will be worse than the time you and she were turned evil by Maligore. This time we can not call on Lerigot to help us." Ninjor felt for his young friends. He had seen the effects of this potion before; it was never easy to overcome. "I will be honest with you my friends. This is not going to be easy on any of you, especially not Kimberly."

"We can do it, Ninjor. We have to." Jason was scared to do this to Kimberly; he knew that her strength wasn't fully restored yet. "Is there any way we might be able to lure Kim out into the open where we can grab her?"

"Unfortunately, we will have to wait a few days before we can attempt such a thing," Ninjor said. "The attempt to take her from Lord Zedd will make him very wary about letting her out of his sight for very long outside the base."

"And that's going to let him get a tighter grip on her," Zack said dejectedly. "This is going to hurt Tommy."

"I think I have an idea," Trini said. She gestured for her friends to come closer.

* * *

Ten days later, Kim was actually eager for her potion each morning. Zedd was thrilled. He had the Pink Ranger firmly under his control and there was nothing that her friends could do about it.

"They will never risk her health in order to get her away from me," he laughed one morning. "I am a bit concerned for her though. She seems to be getting weaker and weaker."

"She was weak when I captured her, my lord," Goldar admitted.

"She hasn't left her chambers in three days. I need to know what's going on but I can't penetrate the Wind Ninja Academy." He slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "I'm certain that it has something to do with that Tommy. He's always been in my way to get what I want."

"Shall I kill him, sire?" Goldar asked.

"Not just yet. I'm enjoying the fact that he's suffering, wondering what his beautiful pink princess is going through here." Zedd laughed.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Zedd started in his seat, before getting up and running toward Kimberly's chambers with Goldar right behind him.

* * *

Bursting into Kimberly's chambers, Zedd was confronted with a sight that he hadn't even dreamed of facing. The petite young woman was on her knees in front of the television Zedd had placed in there at her request.

It was tuned to a news channel. There was a breaking story on the station.

"It has been revealed that one of the cars involved in the crash was carrying top motocross racer, Hunter Bradley and his fiancé, Tori Hanson. At this time, Ms. Hanson is said to be in critical condition while Mr. Bradley is still in surgery and the doctors are uncertain as to the total extent of his injuries," the newscaster announced.

Zedd knelt beside Kimberly placing a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, do you know these people?"

"They're friends of mine. May I go? Please?" She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She was begging and Zedd knew that he couldn't refuse her.

"As long as you take Lothor, Scorpina and Divatox with you for protection. I wouldn't want anyone to bother you while you are visiting with such grievously injured friends."

She nodded. Zedd helped her to her feet. Swaying slightly, she reached to turn off the set only to find that Divatox had already done so.

Scorpina held out a cloak that Kimberly allowed herself to be wrapped in. The young woman allowed the three designated as her bodyguards to escort her out of her room in order to transport her to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital staffed all wondered at the beautiful woman who walked in surrounded by three bodyguards asking to see Tori Hanson.

The nurse immediately guided them down the hall to where Tori's room was. Scorpina sat Kimberly in the chair beside Tori's bed and stepped back. "Please wait outside."

"But, Highness, Lord Zedd ordered us to stay with you."

"What could Tori possibly do to me? She's unconscious. Wait outside."

The three shrugged and left the room.

Just a moment later, Kimberly felt something cover her mouth as she felt a small poke in the side of her neck. "I'm sorry beautiful. I hate to do it this way," Tommy whispered in her ear as the tranquilizer took effect.

She slumped into his arms. Tori jumped out of the bed and the three were teleported back to the Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Not mine but I wouldn't mind having Jason David Frank around for a little while.

SUMMARY: The Rangers have taken Kimberly back from Zedd but can they free her from the spell she's under?

A/N: You guys have been great so far. This might be one of the more difficult chapters to do.

* * *

Tommy sat beside Kim's bed as the others gathered around. "Tommy, you didn't have to do this."

"Jason, you know that I did have to. I wasn't about to let anyone else knock her out like that and, hard as it was, I figured it would be less of a betrayal in the end if I did it."

"She's starting to wake up," Trini announced from where she stood beside the bed.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Kim tried to move her arms to no avail. "Why am I strapped down? Let me go!"

"Kim, listen to me. You're under a spell. We had to bring you back here in order to break it."

"Lies! You're lying to me! Don't lie to me! You brought me here because Tommy can't stand the fact that I chose Zedd over him! That's all it is!"

Tommy stood up with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Kim. I always have." He started for the door. "Jase, let me know when she stops talking like that. I'll come back to help with the sick part."

He left the room and stood still on the other side of the door. He didn't try to hide the tears as he slid down the door to sit on the floor.

* * *

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you know how much it hurt Tommy to do that to you?" Trini yelled at her friend.

"Hurt him? How much it hurt him? Did he stop to think of my husband's reaction to finding out that you guys lied in order to kidnap me? He's going to find me. You know that, don't you? He's going to find me and take me back to the base where I'll be safe."

"Kimberly, how long have you known us?" Jason asked her.

"Since I was five."

"Have I ever done anything that wasn't in your best interests? Even if you didn't realize it at the time?"

"No. But there's a first time for everything. You always did side with Tommy over me." Kimberly was lashing out. They all understood that. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

* * *

Tori sat down next to Tommy in the hallway. She was listening to the way Kim was screaming at the others at the top of her lungs. She had one hand on Tommy's arm as he put his head down on his arms crossed over the tops of his knees. His shoulders shook with his sobs.

"What if we can't break this thing? What if we can't save her? What if **I** can't save her?"

"Tommy, she's going to be fine. You have to believe that. She'll pull through this just like she has everything else that's been thrown at her."

Tommy looked at Tori with a sad smile on his face. "You sound so much like her."

"I should. She's been an idol to me since I first came here. Even though I had a hard time being on time at first. She taught me so much those first years. Every instructor I had told me about her. They told me about how she had been so broken when she first arrived and rarely strayed from her room without one of the others. I heard all the stories about how hard she worked and pushed herself after she got over the shock of being away from home and being blind. By the time she regained her sight, she knew this school better than some of the students who had been here for years. Hell, she knew the school better than some of the instructors." She turned to face him better and he saw the tears in her eyes as she heard some of the comments coming from the infirmary. "Tommy, everything she did, she did for you. She used to tell me that she wanted you to be proud of her even if you didn't know what was going on with her at the time. You were all she ever talked about."

Just then, Hunter walked up to them. "Tori, shall we go get something to eat?"

She stood up to go with him and then turned around and offered a hand to Tommy. "Come with us?"

He shook his head at first. "I should be here for her."

"She wouldn't want you to hear some of the things she's saying right now. Not if she were herself. Come with us. Afterwards, you and I can spar," Hunter offered.

Tommy nodded and took Tori's hand, accepting her assistance in getting up. He brushed at his eyes. He touched the door for a moment and bowed his head. _'I'll be back, beautiful. I promise. I just can't listen to the hate you're spewing right now. But I'll be back.'_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I still wish though.

SUMMARY: The Rangers have Kim in the infirmary and she's awake but she's not being very nice right now. Things are about to go downhill and in a hurry.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm loving it and this is helping to move the story along.

* * *

"You can't keep me here! I'll get loose and then you'll all pay for this! You can't do this to me!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kim had been shouting at the top of her lungs for hours it seemed. Trini had a headache as did Jason and Zack. Tommy hadn't returned to the room yet, not that anyone could blame him. Of course, Cam had come to the room and told them that Hunter and Blake had been sparring with Tommy for the past three hours straight.

Tommy's angry energy had kept him going for so long that everyone was just waiting for it to burn itself out. The brothers had to keep switching out in order to keep up with him.

"Jason, let me loose!" Kim shouted as Jason turned from her yet again.

"I won't. You're not yourself, Kim and I won't let you go just so you can hurt yourself more." He was staying as calm as possible but it wouldn't last much longer.

Sensei walked into the room just then. "I will watch her for a while. The three of you need to get out of here. Go, eat, rest. Do not return for at least three hours. I will take care of her and let you know the minute you are needed."

Trini could do nothing more than nod as she ran from the room. Zack and Jason followed at a slightly more sedate pace with their heads hanging low.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria, Trini just pushed her food around on her plate as Jason and Zack picked at theirs. Suddenly, she put her fork down and pushed the plate away from her as she buried her head in her arms on the table, sobbing.

Jason and Zack were both quick to set their food aside and turn to comforting their teammate and long-time friend.

"Trini, don't do this to yourself." Jason bent over his friend and rubbed her arms. Zack simply put his hand her arm in order to show his support.

"Maybe I could be able to render some assistance in this rather difficult circumstance," babbled a familiar voice behind them.

The three of them turned around to see a very familiar head of dirty blond hair coming toward them. "Billy!" Trini yelled as she jumped up and ran to the arms of her long-lost friend.

"Man, it's good to see you," Jason said, slapping Billy on the back.

"Same here, man. We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." Billy smiled at his friends.

"What brings you here?" Zack asked.

"Sensei called and asked if I could come home. He told me what's going on with Kimberly. He wanted me to serve as a support for the rest of you." The whole time this conversation was going on, Billy was holding Trini in his arms and stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "Of course, the minute I arrived, he gave me this." He held up his wrist.

"Billy, you're back with us?" Trini asked.

"Affirmative. It seems that I have accessed the power of the wolf again."

"But what trait are you?" Zack asked.

"Zack, man, Billy's our intelligence, our brains. That much is obvious." Jason slapped Zack on the arm. "Should we go see our wayward Falcon, see if he's calmed down a little yet?"

"Affirmative." The quartet left the cafeteria, Trini still wrapped in Billy's arms.

* * *

Tommy was going after the punching bag now because Hunter and Blake were both thoroughly exhausted. Cam was holding it at first but he had given up after about ten minutes. He was already bruised from the force with which Tommy was hitting the bag.

Jason and the rest stood in the doorway just watching as he set about destroying the bag as if it were Lord Zedd.

When the bag gave up and fell apart under Tommy's constant pounding, the young man fell to his knees, sobbing.

Trini ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Tommy. Tommy, it's okay. It's all going to be alright," she murmured, forgetting her own upset in the face of his torment.

Billy, Jason, and Zack were a little slower to approach their obviously distressed friend. They all knelt there in the middle of one of the workout rooms, comforting each other. None of them were really sure what the future would bring for them, but they knew that they would face it together.

* * *

"You guys can't keep me here," Kimberly sobbed as she realized that her friends had left her here. "Why did they leave me?"

"Because you were being cruel to them. And because I sent them away. I could no longer stand to see them so hurt. I volunteered to stay with you."

"Sensei, let me go. I can't stay here if all I'm doing is hurting my friends."

"We have to keep you here until the spell is broken. It is for the best."

Sensei could sense the conflict growing inside the young Crane. He hoped that the others followed his instructions to stay away for at least three hours. It seemed that she might be able to break free of the spell if she could realize what she was doing to her friends. "Sensei, I'm not worthy to be a Ranger any longer."

"Young Crane, you are confused. You will find yourself and your friends will be there to help you. But, for the moment, you must allow yourself to rest for the next several hours will see you getting very sick due to the potion that Lord Zedd forced you to drink. It is addicting and will have to be purged from your system much the same way that any drug would have to be."

"Sensei, help me. I feel like I'm being torn in two. Part of me is screaming that I should be with Lord Zedd but part of me wants Tommy. Which is right?" Her tears were affecting Sensei. He wanted to help her but she had to work through this difficulty.

* * *

Four hours later, Kimberly had fallen asleep, the battle with herself taking its toll on her.

Sensei sat beside the young woman's bed, holding her hand. He could feel the fever starting to rage inside her and knew that soon she would be violently ill and that the trend would continue for days until her body was completely rid of the potion's effects.

A soft knock sounded at the door and the other five Rangers entered, much subdued. Sensei gestured for them to come close. "She sleeps for now. But the fever is climbing inside her and she will begin the next phase of her recovery soon. She will need all your strength and support. Especially yours, Falcon. She will depend very heavily on you to see her through this. I would recommend that you keep at least two of you here at all times. The next several days will not be pleasant. Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam have all volunteered to take turns with her or to run any errands you may need them to do."

"Thank you, Sensei. And thank you for calling Billy in. He's been a great help to us these past few hours," Tommy said, bowing to man in front of him.

The five took their places around Kimberly's bed, bracing themselves mentally for what would come.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. Still holding out hope.

SUMMARY: Kim's tucked away in the infirmary about to start purging her body of all the potion. Billy has returned and become a member of the team. Can the love of her team and especially the love she holds in her heart for Tommy save her?

A/N: I have read each and every review and feel fantastic the more I read of them. Thank you all.

* * *

Tommy was holding Kim's hand as she grew more and more restless. They were all watching her fever climb and were worried that she might go into convulsions.

Billy had spent the past two hours trying to make sure that they had plenty of blankets, sheets and towels handy for changing out over the next several hours. Trini was making sure that there was plenty of ice to help with cooling Kimberly down and for cold water for her to drink. Jason and Zack were just getting more and more nervous about this.

"Tommy," Kimberly whimpered, drawing everyone's attention. "I want Tommy."

"I'm right here, beautiful. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere until this is over." He brushed the hair out of her face. Trini handed him a cool washcloth with which he wiped off her face. "I'm here, Kim. I'm not leaving you."

"We're all here, Kimberly," Trini said sitting down next to her friend. She took Kim's other hand. The three guys gathered close each just letting her feel their presence in the room.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kim was nearly in tears. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Just relax, Kim. Relax."

Trini placed her hand on Kim's stomach and felt the convulsions start as she started to heave. They pulled her up to her side, facing away from Tommy, her head hanging over the side. Trini pulled her hair back out of her face and Tommy rubbed her back as she threw up over and over again.

When it seemed safe, they let her lay back again. Tommy wiped his love's face gently before Trini offered her a few sips of water. Billy had replaced the bucket beside the bed with another one, going off to clean the first out.

Jason and Zack went to the windows and opened them in order to keep some fresh air flowing through the room. They quickly returned to the bed.

Suddenly, Kim sat up screaming, clutching at her stomach and doubling over. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, murmuring against her hair. "It hurts! Tommy, help me!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

Tears flowed from his own as he held her. They knew then that they were in for a long day.

* * *

Six hours later, Tommy felt like someone had hit him with a sledge hammer. Kim had alternated between throwing up and other nasty side effects of purging her system of the potion that had held her under Zedd's spell. They had changed her bed several times and bathed her at least six times. The last time had been the worst.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kim had just finished soiling herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. Tommy carried her into the bathroom where he helped Trini to strip her down. He wouldn't let any of the other guys help with this part._

_He knew his jealousy was unfounded; Jason, Zack and Billy all saw Kim as a little sister. But he couldn't help but feel the way he felt. He didn't want any other man to see his Kimberly._

_The water was room temperature. Any colder and they were afraid that it might shock her too much. But as he lowered her into the water, she started crying, clinging to his neck._

"_Not again. Too cold. Not again. Please, Tommy. Please don't do this to me. I'll be good." Kim's whimpering had broken him. _

"_Jason!" he called. When the young man appeared at his side, Tommy just looked up at him. "I can't do this."_

_Jason just nodded and held his arms out. "I'll do it, man. Go." Tommy gently deposited the woman he loved more than life itself into his friend's arms and walked away. _

_As the bathroom door closed behind him, Tommy heard Kimberly scream as Jason lowered her into the water. He fell to his knees and sobbed like a baby._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

All of them were worn out and wanted nothing more to collapse into bed and sleep for a good long time. Zack had already crashed over by one of the windows. Billy was asleep on another window seat with Trini curled up in his arms. Tear tracks stained the former Yellow Ranger's cheeks.

Jason and Tommy sat on opposite sides of Kim's bed, wanting to sleep but being afraid to with everyone else already out cold. They were afraid that she might throw up and choke on it if everyone was asleep.

"Man, I'm sorry about earlier," Tommy started.

"No problem, bro. I was wondering when it was going to break you."

"I just… I forced myself to do it because part of me didn't want any other guy seeing her naked like that." He looked up at his friend. "I know that my jealousy is crazy but it's there and I have to deal with it."

"Man, don't feel so bad. I went through the same thing every time I saw you with Kat. I wasn't even dating her and yet I wanted to rip you apart for being that close to her."

"If I had known, I'd have backed off. She liked me but I just couldn't give her the emotions she wanted. My heart has belonged to Kim since the first day I saw her at the Juice Bar."

"She was so hooked on you from the start. She just couldn't stop staring at you after the match. Trini had to practically drag her out of there." Jason was laughing softly, remembering how hard it had been to get Kim to pay attention to anything for the rest of the day.

"She was so beautiful and every time she looked at me I could feel her eyes on me. And then, when she talked to me the next day in the hall and invited me to the Youth Center to hang with you guys, I was hooked. That was it. There was no way out. Not that I'd have taken it if there had been." The two young men laughed over their fond memories, trying not to wake their friends.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. But I'm still hoping.

SUMMARY: The team is completely worn out from the first stages of Kimberly's illness. It's starting to look better but is everything as it seems?

A/N: I'm still working on the others. This one's just coming together a little quicker than the others.

* * *

Billy woke up to see Jason dozing next to Kim's bed and Tommy was asleep too. Kim was trying to get up off the bed, holding her stomach.

He set Trini aside and ran for the bed, catching Kim just before she fell off the bed. "I've got you."

"Thanks, Billy. I need to use the bathroom." She looked up at him, pleading with a glance.

"No problem." He hefted her into his arms and walked over to the bathroom. "Can you handle it from here or should I wake Trini?"

"I think I can do it. Thanks, Billy."

"I'll be right outside the door when you finish or if you need me." He wanted her to understand that he was there to help her.

"I'll call." She closed the door and stumbled toward the toilet, pulling the trash can in front of her.

Once she was settled, she relaxed a little. She could handle it from this position. She just hadn't wanted to have them have to change the bed again. They had all been so good helping her and she couldn't do a damn thing for herself.

She felt cold. She was shivering. She felt the tears stream down her face as she realized that she needed her friends and they were there, no matter what she had said earlier. And she had said some pretty nasty things.

It didn't matter to them; she was their friend and she needed them. That was what mattered to them. She needed and they provided. It was the way they had always been. What one needed the others provided.

* * *

Tommy sat upright in the chair he had dozed off in. The first thing he saw was that Kim wasn't in bed. He threw a frightened glance around the room, stopping when he saw Billy standing guard outside the bathroom door.

Billy noticed that Tommy was awake but he didn't move. He wanted to make sure that he could hear Kim if she called for him. Tommy walked over to him.

"Is she okay?" he asked the wolf.

"I told her to call me if she needed help. She hasn't yet but I think she's also using the privacy to deal with some of the things that she said to everyone earlier."

Billy moved as Tommy leaned in toward the door. "Kim? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Tommy's voice was a welcome change to the words echoing through her mind at the time.

He opened the door just wide enough for him to get in. He saw the woman he loved sitting on the toilet and bent over the trash can. "You okay, Kim?"

He knelt beside her as she bent over further, throwing up again. He pulled her hair back from around her face only to find that she'd already hit her hair a couple of times.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I didn't mean any of the things I said earlier." She was crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"I know you didn't. You aren't like that. It was the spell talking." He leaned down to look in her face. "All done this time?" She nodded. "How about a nice warm bath?"

"Warm?" The hopeful look in her eyes warmed his heart. He nodded and she smiled at him.

He turned to the tub in order to start the bathwater. He made the water warm enough that it would help to relax the muscles in her back. When he had the water deep enough, he turned to help her over to the tub. She had already pulled off the light shirt she had on and was trying to shove her pants down around her ankles.

He reached out and helped her finish undressing before lifting her gently into his arms and setting her in the tub. Her sigh as she leaned back against the back of the tub brought a smile to his face. "Feels good, I guess."

"I think I'm just going to sit here forever," she sighed.

"I think the water might get just a little cold," he teased. "Besides don't you want to wash your hair?"

"Did I hit my hair again?" He nodded looking at her sympathetically. "Gross."

"You sound like you're feeling better," he laughed. "Would you like some help with your hair?" She nodded and sat up, scooting forward.

He picked up the cup beside the tub and started pouring water over Kim's caramel locks. She leaned back and ran a hand through her hair to make sure it was all wet. Then, he picked up her strawberries and cream shampoo, pouring some into his hands. Very gently, he started working it into her hair, quickly creating a decent lather. He started scrubbing at her scalp just enough to make sure the shampoo went all the way through her hair.

She moaned at the sensation and he couldn't help his body's reaction to the fact that he was alone in the bathroom with a naked Kimberly. Of course, he'd dreamed of a similar situation but not with her being sick. _'Stop it, Tommy. She's sick and still under that spell. You need to get your hormones under control.'_

When he started rinsing her hair, it got worse. She moaned even louder and he nearly groaned at the reaction he had to that. He made sure that her hair was clean and then stood up and turned away from her while she washed herself up the rest of the way.

"I'm finished, Tommy," she said from behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around. She had stood up and wrapped the towel around herself before saying anything.

He walked back to her and helped her out of the tub. She knew he was feeling uncomfortable. She could see why. _'That's my fault. But how could he be attracted to me when I look so gross? When I was so mean earlier?'_

Between the two of them, Kim got dressed and Tommy carried her back to bed. Once she was settled back under the covers, Tommy left the room to take care of his discomfort. Leaving Kimberly to wonder what she had done wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Kim's feeling better but will it last?

A/N: Thanks to those who are actually reading this. JD has another fanfic in mind for me to write but I'm trying to hold off for a while. For those of you who are also reading 'Keeping the Faith', let me know if you want to see Kim's weekend visit to Tommy in Reefside for the next chapter.

* * *

Kimberly slipped into a restless sleep while Tommy was gone only to wake up with a scream about ten minutes later. She leaned over the edge of the bed and started heaving. The sound woke the others almost immediately. Jason being the closest, pulled her hair back before she got anything in it and helped to support her so that she didn't fall off the bed.

Zack stepped around behind her and rubbed her back the way Tommy had so often already that day. She threw up until it became dry heaves and still she didn't stop. Jason was the first to notice the blood coming from her mouth. "Billy, go get Tommy. Trini, find Sensei. We might need his knowledge." The two ran off to do as they were asked.

"What's going on, Jase?"

"She's throwing up blood. I don't know how to help her."

She stopped throwing up and lay back against the pillows. Zack wiped her face off and Jase supported her while she sipped some water and tried to eat a cracker or two. Ninjor had told them that she could have a couple of crackers every so often just to make sure that there was something in her stomach to bring up.

Kim started crying when she realized that Tommy wasn't there yet. "I sent Billy after him as soon as I could, Kim. He probably just…."

"Went to get something to eat," came Tommy's voice from the doorway as he came in. "Sorry I wasn't here, Beautiful." Tommy's face was more than a little flushed as he came to stand beside Kimberly.

Everyone stepped away from the couple; they could feel the tension between their friends. He stepped closer. "Kim, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault."

"What happened, Tommy?"

"It wasn't by choice. I needed to step out for a minute because…."

"Because you wanted me?" He nodded. "How could you want me with puke in my hair and everything?"

"Because I've always wanted you. I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever known. I was able to hide it when we were in high school. But it's kind of hard to hide it now when I'm this close to you." He laughed, sort of. "Not to mention, I don't wear the baggy pants so much anymore."

"I thought I had done something wrong." Kim looked so down that Tommy wanted to kiss the frown right off her face.

"No. It wasn't you, beautiful. I wasn't sure how you'd react to my reaction to being alone with you like that. I wasn't sure how **_I_** should react to my reaction. I mean, all I was trying to do is make you a little more comfortable and help you and that happens? I thought I had to be pretty sick to react like that when you needed help and comfort."

"I almost think it's kind of sweet that you still see me that way. Even though I do look really gross."

Sensei walked into the infirmary just then. "Rangers, we have heard of a monster terrorizing the coastline again. I believe it will be necessary to deal with it swiftly."

"Of course, Sensei." The others all got to their feet. Kimberly tried to get out of bed but Tommy stopped her. "You stay right here. You're still not strong enough to get into a battle."

She smiled at him. "You guys be careful."

"Don't worry, beautiful. We'll be back." Tommy kissed her forehead and left with the others. Tori, Hunter, Blake, Shane and Cam walked into to help look out for her while the others were off fighting the monster.

* * *

Several hours later, Billy walked in carrying Trini who was unconscious. Behind him was Jason and Tommy supporting Zack who was almost out cold. Tommy had a cut on his forehead that was still bleeding a little bit and Jason had one black eye and was moving rather slowly as if he was in a great deal of pain.

Billy set Trini down on one of the other beds and started taking care of her, even though the former Rangers could tell that he was in as much pain as Jason at least. Cam walked up to him. "Let me help, Billy. You're about to fall over yourself. Just sit down in this chair. I'll take care of her for you." Billy just nodded and collapsed bonelessly into the chair next to the bed.

Hunter and Blake took Jason and Tommy's places on either side of Zack and got him to a bed while Shane moved Jason to one of the chairs nearby and started tending to him.

Tommy stumbled over to the chair beside Kimberly where Tori had been sitting until they came in. Tori moved to let him set down. "Thank God, she's asleep," he whispered harshly. "How has she been?"

"Pretty quiet. She fell asleep about an hour ago. We had one episode where I had to take her in the bathroom and clean her up but not too bad."

"That's good. It seems like she's getting better."

"I hope you're right, Tommy," Tori said bringing a damp washcloth to the cut on his forehead. "I really hope you're right. She's been through so much lately that I don't know how much more either of you can take."

"I can take anything as long as it keeps her with me. Tori, I've been so miserable without her. My friend Hayley wanted me to be careful, to not let her too close this time. But that's impossible. She's part of me, part of everyone who's ever known her. That's just how she is. You get to know her and she gets inside your heart and takes up a residence, never leaves. It's not a bad thing. I love her for the way she sees good in people. I just wish I could do the same at times." He had been looking at Kimberly the whole time and anyone with eyes could see the love written on his face.

"I feel the same way about Tori," Hunter said walking over from where he'd been making sure that everyone else was going to be okay.

"How are they doing?"

"Trini's still out but the other three just need a lot of sleep and a little time to heal. Looks like things got really hairy out there."

"That's one way to put it. I don't know what went wrong but we got pretty thoroughly beaten out there." He looked at his teammates. Jason had fallen asleep in a chair beside Zack and Billy was out cold beside Trini. Zack was also asleep, thankfully. His ribs had been taped and, even asleep, he looked like he hurt. "Trini got thrown by this thing. It looked like a cross between a shark and a stingray with the body mass of a whale. I don't know what to call it. Anyway, it threw Trini so far that we weren't sure where she was at first. When we retreated, we found her. She had hit her head on a rock and was out cold even then. Billy wouldn't let anyone else carry her back here. We hurt so much that Ninjor had to teleport us because we couldn't do it ourselves."

"I'm sorry," the soft voice whispered from the bed. Everyone turned to look at Kimberly. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Tommy, focusing on the cut on his forehead. She sat up on the bed. She looked more like the Kimberly Tommy remembered from high school. "Zedd was trying to get me back, wasn't he?"

Tommy stood up in order to move to the bed next to the young woman he loved. He pressed his lips to her forehead and took her in his arms. "We'll be fine, sweetheart. He's not going to get you back. No matter what he does."

"I just feel bad that you guys got hurt so badly trying to protect me." She pulled back and looked up at his face. A hand went to each side of his beloved face and pulled him down to where she could kiss the small cut on his forehead. He pulled back and looked down at her.

Suddenly he felt the cut start tingling. He put his hand up to it. "What's going on?"

"The cut… It's gone!" whispered Tori in awe. The three stopped to stare at Kimberly.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Kim's feeling better but will it last?

A/N: Thanks to those who are actually reading this. JD has another fanfic in mind for me to write but I'm trying to hold off for a while. For those of you who are also reading 'Keeping the Faith', let me know if you want to see Kim's weekend visit to Tommy in Reefside for the next chapter.

* * *

Kim stared at the spot on Tommy's forehead where the cut had been. "It's gone. How – How did ---?"

"You did it, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. She felt Tori staring at her and buried her face against Tommy's throat. Tori noticed the gesture and walked away from the couple.

"Tommy, how did I do that?"

"Maybe it's because you're the other half of my heart. Maybe you can do that for everyone. I don't know. I'm just glad you did it. I'm glad to know that you feel so strongly for me that you can heal me like that."

"Should I try to heal someone else?"

"I don't know. You aren't exactly at full strength right now. How about we wait a little while? See how you feel in about an hour?" Tommy was torn between allowing Kim the freedom to explore her new power and protecting her from overdoing it.

"How is everyone else?" she asked in a soft voice.

"They're tired. Mostly they need rest. Jason cracked a rib or two. Trini got knocked out and Zack, he could barely walk when we brought him in. But, as bad as it got, it could have been worse. We could have lost someone. I – I'm glad you were back here, safe and sound." Tommy hung his head. "I would have been lost had we lost anyone out there. But I would have been totally destroyed if we had lost you."

Their heads lifted at the sound of moaning coming from one of the beds. They looked over to see Trini trying to sit up and Billy helping her. Kim just looked at Tommy and he nodded, helping her to stand up from the bed. With his arm firmly locked around her waist, he walked her over to the bed where their friend lay.

"Kim, are you okay?" Trini asked wincing as she settled into a seated position.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay, Trini?" Kim sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out a hand to touch the bump on the side of her friend's head.

The two friends felt an amazing warmth flow through them and the other two watched as the bump faded from view. Billy was amazed. Tommy just frowned a little bit.

"Kim, I asked you to wait for a little while."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't do it on purpose." Kim set her hand back in her lap. It was then that Billy noticed the cut on Tommy's head was gone.

"What happened to the cut on your head?"

"Kim healed it. And I'm guessing that she did the same to Trini's bump. I don't know how much she can do but I'd rather not push it for now. She's still not a hundred percent."

"Tommy's right, Kim. Maybe we should just wait a little bit on trying anything big. I mean, what if you get weak from healing more serious injuries?"

"I know. But what if I can't control it right now? Am I supposed to just avoid touching anyone?"

"No. But we have to find a way for you to control this thing. Otherwise, it could be both a curse and a blessing. I don't want to have anything happen to you. You're too important to me." Tommy looked deep into Kimberly's eyes before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She felt warmed by his concern for her. She also felt the warmth of her friends caring. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to completely relax and feel the warmth surrounding her. Her friends cared about her, despite the things she had said to them when they first brought her in.

"Tommy, I'm sorry you had to be the one to knock me out to get me back here. It was hard for you to set me up like that."

"Kim, don't. Please. I thought it would be less of a betrayal in the long run if I did it. Tori didn't want to lie to you like that but we all convinced her it was for the best. We figured that you would be allowed to be alone with her in her room. I hid in the closet and waited. If you hadn't shown up within the first twenty-four hours, we had a back up plan that we thought would bring you out in the open."

"What would you have done?" She was curious to see just how far her friends would have gone to get her away from Zedd.

"We would have had the news released that Hunter had died on the operating table and that Tori was said to be pregnant. I thought that that would bring you out like nothing else could have. After all, you were really close to Hunter and Tori. You wouldn't want to let her go through something like that all alone," Trini spoke up, revealing her part in the trickery.

"You guys know me so well. I couldn't ask for better friends." Kim smiled, leaning back against Tommy who was standing behind her.

"The team is safe." Sensei's voice came to the group from the door.

"Sensei, maybe you can help me learn to control this new power I seem to have developed."

"What new power is that, young Crane?" He walked closer noticing a slight difference in the eyes of the petite young woman sitting next to her friend on the bed.

"Apparently, I can heal. At least minor injuries. I healed a cut on Tommy's head and a bump on Trini's. Sensei, what's happening to me?"

"It appears that you may be coming into the full extent of your powers now that your heart is restored." Sensei reached out and touched Kim's shoulder. "We will have to explore this new power and see just how far it reaches."

"Can you teach her to control it, Sensei?" Billy asked. "It would not exactly be prudent for her to enter a combat situation and end up inadvertently repairing any damage done to Zedd's monsters."

"Very astute. We must also teach her to control it in case of weakness descending on her while trying to heal more severe injuries."

Billy nodded. Kim smiled. "Billy, you can relax."

"How did you come to the conclusion that I was anxious about something?"

"You always resort to Billy-speak when you get upset or nervous," Kim giggled as her friend blushed.

"I believe that with the help of your friends we can teach you to control this amazing power. Of course, it will not be easy. We will have to keep you out of close combat with any of Zedd's monsters until we know that you have complete control of your power." Sensei was pleased. Kimberly seemed more comfortable with herself and her friends since they had returned from the battle. Maybe this new power would be more a boon than a disruption in their dynamic.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Kim has a new power that she needs to learn to control. Can she do it before the next major battle?

A/N: Thanks to those who are actually reading this. JD has been on extended vacation (with no forewarning) for the past couple of weeks. He's coming back but only in spurts. I do have another fanfic running through my mind thanks to him but I'm writing it instead of typing it right now. I may post it. It just depends on how it turns out on paper.

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly, Trini and Billy were softly talking with Sensei. That was the first thing Jason noticed when he woke up. He looked over at his friends and smiled.

"Jason," Trini breathed when she saw him struggling to his feet. Tommy let go of Kim and rushed to help his best friend.

"Easy, bro. You've got a couple of cracked ribs there. Just take it easy." Helping the young man to his feet, he walked beside him over to the bed where Trini lay and helped him to sit back down in a chair that Billy had pulled over.

"Kimberly, I want you to try to heal Jason." Sensei's words drew everyone's attention. Rarely did their mentor use their names since they had taken up the mantle of Rangers again. "Tommy, I want you to stand behind her as a support."

Kimberly walked around the bed with Tommy right beside her. Looking deep into her oldest friends eyes, she asked him a simple question. "Do you trust me?" When he nodded, she put one hand on each side of Jason's face and closed her eyes. She concentrated and Jason felt an amazing warmth flow through him. It was almost as if he could feel his ribs knitting back together.

He could only stare at Kimberly as she stood before him. He knew that this could be dangerous for her. He understood that from the way Tommy was looking at the young woman.

Tommy's worry for Kimberly was etched on his face for anyone to see. Billy and Trini also looked worried about her. Trini was clinging almost desperately to Billy's hand and she kept glancing over at him as if to ask him to stop this before Kimberly got hurt.

Looking back to his 'sister's' face, Jason realized that she was getting tired. Her eyes opened to reveal weakness that she definitely didn't want Tommy or the others knowing about. "Feel better?" she asked with that typical attitude that had become her signature.

"I do. Thank you. Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired." Her eyes dared him to tell the others that she was more than a little tired.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to her bed. "Why don't you take a nap, beautiful?"

"I'm fine, Tommy," she protested.

"Kim, I'm not saying you're not. I just think that if you're tired, you should take a nap. That's all."

"Sorry, handsome. I just tend to feel a little confrontational sometimes when I get tired. You're right. I'll rest for a while." She snuggled down under the covers, not mentioning the fact that she currently felt like someone had been using her ribs for a punching bag.

* * *

"I don't think she was just tired." Jason was determined to voice his opinion on the matter.

"I don't either, bro. But pushing her to tell us the truth could do more harm than good. We'll just keep a quiet eye on her and try to support her what she'll let us. If we push her, she might just shut us out." Tommy had been able to tell that she wasn't just tired when she lay down but if she didn't feel a need to tell him what was wrong then he wouldn't push her.

"I just hope she tells us when she overdoes it. You know she'll push herself too far if we ask it of her."

"I know that just as well as you do, Jase. That's what made her go blind in the first place, remember?" Tommy felt guilty again as he remembered that he had let her practice when she was so tired. If he had just insisted on staying with her at least until the coach had arrived, he might have prevented the fall that had cost him a couple of years of his life. It was the one thing he had always kicked himself for in regards to her.

Jason got a faraway look on his face as he remembered the first few days after bringing Kim to the Academy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kimberly, you have to leave this room sometime." Trini was getting frustrated. Her friend hadn't left her room since they had brought her here. _

_Jason walked into the room to see Kim curled up on her bed, crying. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he reached out to his sister and pulled her into his arms. "Kimmie, don't do this. Don't make it all worthless. Please. You need to start learning to find your way around."_

"_He was trying to protect me and I pushed him away. Why did I do that? If I had just let him come in with me, I'd still be there with him."_

"_Would you? Or would you have taken advantage of a chance to go for Pan-Global gold and left Angel Grove anyway? Either way you probably wouldn't be in Angel Grove any more."_

"_You really think I would have stood a chance at Pan-Global gold?" _

"_Kim, you've been doing gymnastics for so long that if that coach couldn't see just how good you were, then he's blind. You are fantastic when you get out there and let the music take you away. I always loved watching you practice."_

"_You did?"_

"_How could anyone not enjoy watching someone who was equally at home on the ground or flying through the air or flipping along a four inch beam four feet off the ground? You were the most graceful person I've ever known. And yes, that includes Trini. Trini is graceful but you- you make ballerinas look clumsy."_

"_I'm not that good, Jase," Kim protested, giggling slightly._

"_I made you giggle. That's a start. Now, what say we get started on teaching you to get around without your eyes?"_

_She got up off the bed and started for the door. Her hands were stretched out and it only took a moment for her to realize that she had to use her feet as well as her hands as she stubbed her toe on the chair at the desk beside her door._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"So you were the one who started her learning how to get around?" Tommy asked.

"I couldn't leave her in her room until she quit sulking. She needed to get started if she was ever going to learn."

"I was so worried for the first couple of months. But as I started realizing that it was for the best that she had gone, I quit worrying quite as much. The letters I got from her for the first four months were so comforting. But then she just quit writing. I didn't understand. Why did she quit writing?"

"She quit writing because she had gotten a letter from someone back home. It was sent anonymously and told her that you and Kat had gotten together. She spent almost three days locked in her room crying and screaming before we managed to get her out of there and get her back into the swing of things."

"Who would have done something like that?" Tommy was puzzled. He would never have gotten together with Kat had he known that someone had sent that letter to Kim.

"I don't know. But whoever it was sent pictures of you and Kat together. Whoever did it, didn't know that Kim was blind and couldn't see the pictures. We never showed her, never told her about them. I burned them in the academy's furnace that very day. I didn't want them laying around where someone else could find them and tell her about them."

"If I had known … "

"If you had known, you would have come down here and straightened things out. But when you left to go back, it would have destroyed her all over again. We got her back on her feet and took good care of her. We knew that the day would come when the two of you would be back together." Jason smiled at his friend. "I knew that we had to have her ready for the day when you were both ready for a deeper commitment than a high school crush."

"I think that day has finally come."

"Tommy," Sensei called from near Kim's bed. "Please come here."

Tommy and Jason both walked over to the bed to see Kim's eye had turned black and blue. "If her eye did that after healing you, Jase, what about the cracked ribs?"

"Probably hers too now. Damn it! She took my injuries on herself in order to make me better." Jason punched one hand into the other. "I can't believe that she did that."

"Watch, young Lion." Sensei's voice was calm and so both Tommy and Jason watched as the bruise around her eye faded and disappeared much quicker than normal. "I would guess the ribs are healing just about as quickly. It appears that she must take the injuries upon herself in order to heal them."

"But why didn't that happen with the cut from my head or the bump from Trini's?" Tommy asked.

"Those were minor injuries that would have healed quickly anyway. The injuries she absorbed from Jason were much more serious than those were and combined with the black eye would not have healed as quickly as those you and the Lynx suffered. She will be able to heal serious injuries but only in a controlled setting such as this. I do not want her to try healing anything serious without at least one of you as support."

The two looked at Sensei and then looked at each other before nodding their assent to their mentor.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Kim has a new power that she needs to learn to control. Can she do it before the next major battle?

A/N: Thanks to those who are actually reading this. JD has been on extended vacation (with no forewarning) for the past couple of weeks. He's coming back but only in spurts. I do have another fanfic running through my mind thanks to him but I'm writing it instead of typing it right now. I may post it. It just depends on how it turns out on paper.

* * *

Kimberly woke up several hours later feeling a little stiff and sore. She stretched and looked around the infirmary Trini was asleep on a bed over near the windows with Billy asleep in the chair beside her bed. Jason was asleep in a chair on one side of her and Tommy was in the chair on the other side of her. Zach was still on the bed where he'd been placed earlier.

Sitting up on her bed, she looked around and decided that she needed to get up and walk a little. Before her feet even hit the floor though, she felt a hand on her arm. "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Fine, Tommy. I just need to walk around a little and stretch." With that she stood up, walked into the bathroom to dress and then came back out to find Tommy waiting for her. "I'm kind of hungry. Can we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

Tommy nodded and the two of them walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Kim felt the stares and heard the whispers of the students. "That's her. That's the Crane and he's the Falcon."

She looked up at Tommy. He was smiling down at her. "How do you get used to this?"

"I haven't. At least not totally. I simply allow them to believe what they wish. This has become my home and I don't want anyone putting me on a pedestal. Most of the students have seen me work right alongside them in the gardens and train beside them in classes."

"But they have you on a pedestal. You and the rest of us. They treat us as if we're better than they are."

"No. They simply know that we do a difficult job and they honor us for it. They've seen the team come back from some of our battles. They've helped us walk through the school to the infirmary. There have even been times that they've had to carry us. Tommy, they appreciate what we do and we don't have to hide who we are from them." She sighed. "This is so different from when we were Rangers with Zordon. We can morph and demorph openly. We don't have to hide from anyone who we are and what we can do. Hell, Tommy, half of them probably already know about what I did earlier."

"But all the whispers, the bowing."

"Just their way of showing appreciation and respect. Sensei has told us that there is no way to prevent them from doing things like this." Just then, one of the younger female students ran up to Kim handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"We are glad the Falcon has come to restore you, Crane." She curtsied to Kim and then bowed to Tommy. "It is good to see the Crane healthy again. Thank you."

The two of them continued to the cafeteria where most of the students moved out of the way to allow the couple to step to the line and get something to eat.

Sitting down at a table, Tommy and Kim enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

* * *

Billy sat beside Trini's bed after watching his two friends leave the infirmary hand in hand. He leaned forward to check on the young woman still asleep on the bed.

"How is our young Lynx today?" asked Sensei walking up behind Billy.

"She's fine. Still asleep but fine. Thanks to Kimberly."

"And what of you, Wolf? Are you still trying to think of a way to tell our Lynx of your feelings for her?"

"Trini has never thought of me as more than a friend. As much as I would enjoy having her for a girlfriend, she doesn't feel the same."

"Do not presume to know a woman's mind, young friend. This woman has spoken of you many times, every one of them fondly and with longing. Tell her. She may surprise you."

"I'll think about it Sensei," Billy promised.

"Do not think too long, young Wolf. A woman's heart will only wait so long before giving up and moving on." So saying, Sensei smiled, patting Billy's shoulder and then turning and walking away.

Billy sighed. "I wish I could tell you just how I feel about you. I love you. I guess I realized that the moment I saw you in the cafeteria with Jason and Zack. You looked so heart-broken over the things that Kim was saying that I just wanted to shield you from those unkind words. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and take you away from all of this." He took a deep breath. "I wish I had the courage to say this while you were awake. But I've always been a coward when it came to my feelings, especially about you. I've always enjoyed your company and wanted our friendship to become more. I watched as you flirted with Richie and others. I wanted to be in their shoes so many times. I wanted to be the one you flirted with." He turned away from Trini. "I guess I just don't stand a chance until I can find some measure of courage."

"I think you did very well, Billy." Trini's voice from the bed surprised Billy, making him jump a little as he turned around.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I started to wake up when I heard Sensei tell you not to presume to know a woman's heart. He's right, you know. I have missed you so much. I'm so glad you came when he called you." Trini reached out her hand to Billy, wanting him to sit with her again. When he didn't reach out and take her hand, she dropped it, almost ready to cry.

"Trini, I –"

"You don't need to say anything more, Billy. You already said it all. Now let me tell you some things. When I was flirting with Richie and the others, I wanted so desperately for you to say something. I was hoping that you'd step in and tell me then what you felt for me. I think a part of me was thinking of it as practice for when you finally did come to your senses and realize that I wanted to be your girlfriend. You were always so shy though that eventually I thought I had given up. When I would watch Kim and Tommy together, I could almost see the two of us. Maybe not so much in public but in private. Will you be my boyfriend now, Billy? Before both of us end up with regrets for not saying anything sooner?"

Billy stepped over to the bed and sat down beside the young woman. "Trini, are those tears I see in your eyes?"

"Billy, don't leave me hanging. I need to know. Do you really want to be my boyfriend?" Trini was fighting the tears. She didn't want to cry and make him feel guilty for not answering her question.

"Of course I do. I've always wanted that. I don't think that one day in high school went by that I didn't think about what it would be like to have you as my girlfriend. And, while I was on Aquitar, I thought about you frequently. Cestria knew it and accepted the fact that, while I had decided to stay with her there, it was only because I thought I didn't stand a chance with the woman I really wanted. You."

Trini's tears started to flow and she sat up, wrapping her arms around Billy's neck as he pulled her close. Billy buried his face in her neck as he simply held her, content to know that she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

Jason and Zack watched from their respective stations in the room and each smiled. Their friends had finally found their way.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine.

SUMMARY: Billy and Trini have admitted their feelings for each other. Kimberly's learning the limits of her new-found power.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted for this one. Thank you guys for sticking with me. I was inspired by watching Different Shade of Pink and listening to Amy Jo Johnson's Puddle of Grace. I love that song.

* * *

Kim and Tommy walked down the hallway toward the infirmary, holding hands. Kim looked up into Tommy's eyes and smiled. "Trini's happy."

"How can you tell?" Tommy asked her.

"Because the two of us have been friends for so long that I can tell what she's feeling even from a distance, if it's a strong enough emotion." Kim smiled even bigger. "I think we need to get to the infirmary."

She took off on a run, surprising Tommy by pulling him along. He laughed as he regained his footing and ran with her.

They burst into the room, catching Trini and Billy in the middle of a hug. Jason and Zack were sitting up watching the two.

"Trini, it's about time you told him!" Kim yelled, letting go of Tommy's hand and running to her best friend's side. "And you, Billy."

"What?" Billy asked, trying to look innocent.

"Don't give me that," Kim scolded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You think no one noticed the way you used to get that faraway look in your eyes every time you heard certain songs on the radio."

"You think that we didn't know that you had a picture of Trini in your wallet and you would pull it out and stare at it when you thought no one was looking? Or when you would accidentally call Aisha by Trini's name?"

"I didn't do that. Did I?" Billy looked thoroughly embarrassed when Tommy nodded. "I can't believe it."

"She was a little upset until I explained things to her. Then, she just let it slide." Tommy chuckled at his friend's embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that."

"I can." Kim's smile forewarned Trini that her friend was about to betray the big secret she'd been carrying all this time. "Of course, that's nothing. Trini used to call me every other day. The second question she asked me every time was how I was."

"Kim, don't!" Trini said, bowing her head to hide her blush.

"Want to know what the first question was, Billy?" Kim asked with a smile. When he nodded, she told him. "Her first question was always, 'How's Billy?' She wanted to know what you were up to all the time." Kim laughed when Trini turned her head to give her best friend a death glare. Kim didn't let that stop her. "She even asked me once if you had built another one of those brain-swapping machines. She figured if you had then at least she could come back long enough to swap with you for a while so that maybe you'd figure out how she felt about you."

"Kim, that was said in strictest confidence!" Trini exclaimed. She couldn't believe her friend was ratting her out like this.

"He'd have figured it out sooner or later. Just because he was always a bit clueless when it came to you in high school doesn't mean he wouldn't have figured it out later." Jason and Zack had walked over to the bed when Tommy and Kim started picking on Trini and Billy.

"Well, I seem to remember a time when a young woman fell asleep in the common room at the dorms for the conference only to wake up yelling Billy's name. The funny part was the fact that she was sitting next to the Irish ambassador whose name just happened to be William also." Zack was laughing as he told the story. "She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He was so surprised when she sat upright yelling his name that he nearly fell out of his chair."

"We had to get her out of there before she embarrassed herself more. When we got her back to her room and calmed down, she told us about the dream that she'd had."

Billy looked at Trini. He didn't need to say a word. "I dreamed that Zedd had turned you evil and you were killing the others. In my dream, you were fighting Jason and he ended up killing you. You thanked him just before you died."

Billy's eyes were filled with tears as he listened to her story. He couldn't believe that she had been so worried about him that she almost spilled everything to people who didn't know anything about the Power Rangers.

Jason looked at his friend with a tender look. "We had to call back here three different times in order to demonstrate that you were fine. Especially since she wouldn't let us call you directly. She figured you'd lie to her if you had gone evil and she wouldn't know any different. We called Rocky, Aisha, and Tommy."

"When the three of them had all assured her that you were fine and no one had turned evil since we'd been gone, she finally calmed down and went to apologize to the Irish William."

"I told him that I had a feeling that something bad had happened to a childhood friend who happened to have the same name as he did. I didn't go into details. He never sat next to me again if he could help it." Trini looked almost broken at having all these details out in the open like this.

"Trini, I'm glad you care so much for me. It makes me certain that we can make it together." Billy just wanted to take Trini away from the teasing. He knew their friends meant it in fun but he could tell that it was bothering her. "Why don't you and I take a walk? We can talk and just sit together out in the garden."

Trini nodded and Billy helped her to her feet. She wouldn't look any of her friends in the eye as Billy walked her out of the infirmary.

"I think Trini was a little angry with us," Kim sheepishly admitted.

"I think you could be right, Kim," Jason said. "I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"None of us were man. She just took the things we said a little personally," Zack said, walking to the window and look out over the garden.

"I just think it's great that she finally admitted how she felt for Billy and that he did the same." Kim leaned on Tommy with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"But maybe we shouldn't have teased her so much about it," Zack observed, pointing out the window at the garden where Billy was sitting on a bench with Trini in his arms crying brokenly.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. But I wish.

SUMMARY: Trini and Billy left the infirmary after Kimberly and the others started teasing Trini about her crush on Billy. Billy has admitted that he always liked Trini.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I did anything with this one and this may not be the best chapter. Just be kind but honest.

* * *

Trini was curled up in Billy's arms in the garden when Jason walked up to them. She had just about fallen asleep in his arms. "Billy. Trini. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to tease you so much."

"Kimberly was being so mean," Trini started. She sniffled. "That's not like her."

"No it's not," Jason agreed. "I'm worried that the potion that Zedd gave her might be causing this difference in her personality. Tommy seems to be thinking the same way. He gave me the look while he was trying to convince her to take a small nap." Jason shook his head. "Ninjor was right. This is not going to be easy on any of us."

Jason sat down on the bench across from his friends. Billy stroked Trini's hair as she buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

Tommy finally got Kimberly to go to sleep. He sat beside her stroking the hair back from her face. 

"Ninjor, how can we help her?" he asked of his blue friend.

"Tommy, right now, the potion has been purged from her system. The rest is up to her. She must have a desire to break free of the spell. You and all of her friends must give her a reason to break free. Otherwise, her words will destroy the team."

"She's already hurt Trini. I didn't think Kimberly could ever do that. She and Trini were always so close." Tommy sounded almost tearful at the thought of what the woman he loved had said to her friend.

"You must remember, my friend, that what she says now is a result of the potion that Lord Zedd gave her. It is not the real Kimberly. She doesn't know what she's saying right now and will probably be most confused when she does break free of this evil that's been done to her." Ninjor placed a hand on his young friend's shoulder. "You need some rest, young Falcon. Your Crane will need you soon."

Tommy nodded and went to call for Hunter and Tori. He knew that they would be able to keep an eye on Kimberly without giving in to the hateful things that she said.

* * *

Trini and Billy walked back into the infirmary with Jason only to find that Tommy had left Kimberly in the care of the former Ninja Storm Rangers. 

"Where's Tommy?" Trini asked, stepping up beside Tori.

"Ninjor told him to go get some rest. He said that she needs to given a reason to break free of the potion's influence. Tommy's afraid that this is going to be even harder on everyone than the first part. Mostly because she won't be aware that she's saying hurtful things until after it's all over." Tori was trying to explain things the way Tommy had told her but she wasn't sure that this was good news for the Spirit Ninjas.

"I'm surprised he left." Billy was not the only one that was surprised that his friend had left. They all knew how the Falcon felt about the petite brunette laying asleep on the bed. He would defend her with his life if need be.

"Let's go talk to him." Jason's idea was met with agreement from everyone in the room.

"We'll stay and watch over her." Hunter sat back down next to his fiancé.

* * *

Tommy sat in the common room, watching TV. He'd forgotten that he didn't have a room yet. He hadn't needed one because he hadn't strayed from Kim's side since he'd gotten there. 

"Excuse me?" a small voice came from beside the Ranger. Tommy turned to see two small children. "You are one of the Rangers?"

"Yes. I am."

"You are the Falcon. The Crane cannot fly without you. That's what Sensei said."

"I am the Falcon. But you can call me Tommy. As a matter of fact, I would prefer it."

"Wouldn't that be disrespectful?"

"Not if I'm asking you to do it." He held out his hands. "Do you promise to call me Tommy? And not to be afraid of me?"

Two small heads nodded in agreement, placing their tiny hands in his much larger ones. They all shook and then the two scampered off acting as if they'd been granted a special favor.

"You always did have the magic touch when it came to little children, bro." Jason's voice came from behind him.

Tommy stood up and turned to his friends. He had a sad smile on his face. "I always used to wonder what Kim's and my children would look like. I wonder if I'll ever have her back." His head bowed and the other Rangers gathered around their companion.

"We'll save her, Tommy." Trini wanted him to believe that as much as she wanted to believe it herself.


End file.
